


Of Fluff and Grub

by SugarSkullFangirl



Category: Hiveswap, Hiveswap Friendsim
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarSkullFangirl/pseuds/SugarSkullFangirl
Summary: It has been a rough week on alternia for you, leaving you in a bummed out state of mind.  that is until marvus text's you and decides to get takeout for you.basically just standered fluff





	Of Fluff and Grub

**Author's Note:**

> i... don't know what to type for notes lol anyway, this is the first some I'm showing a written piece on here, so leaving reviews and/or advise in the comments are appreciated!!! and enjoy the fluffiness that is this self-indulgment fic!

Boy, was it a tough one this week. With so many things that happened, all you could do is lay down on the couch in a troll equivalent of a living room and wrap yourself like a cocoon with a blanket. For a moment, all was silent till an vibrate interrupted you from your thoughts. 

It was from Marvus. 

\- hey baby, how u feelin?

\- Like shit.   
\- I feel like i'm the biggest piece of garbage right now...

\- aw bby dont   
\- tell ya wat? how bout I pick up grub?   
\- ur choice ;0)

Your lips curled into a small smile at his gesture. Although sometimes you wish he wouldn’t spoil you with goodies and waste his money on you, like a sugardaddy of sorts. And that’s not you see him at all! But... eating junk food at a time like this might be satisfying. And he asked, so... 

\- Okay.

\- Is there an mcdonalds???

\- i dnt know anything bout an mcdonalds or somethin   
\- but there is a mcgrubbies. want me to stop thre?

\- Um, sure

\- kay. i’ll txt ya wat they have when i get there.   
\- love u, sugar boo~

You tossed the phone down to cover your face, redness covering your checks. Out of all the nicknames he gave you, he used that. You don’t hate it, it’s just a nickname that's gets you. Alot. 

To pass the time, you put on more comforting clothes that fit your size (because you was wearing an oversized shirt the whole time). All of it being purple hued. As you walked back to the couch, you hear another vibrate coming from your phone. 

\- hey, babe. Uh, they have grub burgers n stuff, but wat do you want?

\- Do they have nuggets and fries???

\- nuggets n fries?? Is that what you call them back on ur planet??

\- Well, what do you call them here???

\- Clucknugs n tuber sticks Xo)

\- You guys use the weirdest names

\- dat how this planet rolls bab  
\- So, how many pieces??

After you told him what you wanted, you discarded your phone to the side and slumped back on the cushions on the couch, clutching the mini pillow in your arms. Your thoughts wandered far and wide until you fell asleep to the sounds of waves pushing to and fore on the shore. 

\---

Someone stirred you from your slumber as a hand caressed your cheeks, holding it as cupped your cheek and leans towards his touch. 

“why hello there~” Marvus cooed, sitting close to you and pulling you close as you adjust your position on the couch, peppering you with kisses and soft nibbles on your neck. 

You giggle as you gently pushed his face away, wiping his makeup off your nape. “I thought we were going to eat?” you asked teasingly, Marvus quirking his eyebrows in response 

“Wwwwwwoooow, cnt a clown shower his lover with love and affection more than usual cus they b down in the dumps rite now?” 

You smiled softly at his words, pulling his close just so you can land a kiss on his cheek. “I know, and... i appreciate it. I really do.” 

After your statement, Marvus stared at you softly with admiration and love. Wrapping his arms around your waist, pulling himself closer to you and hugs you tightly, purring softly and rhythmically as he nuzzles his face in your hair. You balled your hands on his chest, your cheeks colored in a soft red as your half way closed your eyes. 

Just as soon as you were about to remind him about the food, he lets go of you to pick up something behind the couch. The item was a bag that looked like it came from a fast food place with an upside down M. 

As you reach towards the bag, Marvus pulls it away from you. 

“Marvus,” you half-sterned, half whined. He chuckled in response, cheeky bastard, pulling it further and further away from you as your hand gets closer to it. You ended up having to climb up his lap because fate decided you be born a few inches short. 

However, Just as victory was in your reach, Marvus cranes his neck to give you a surprise, chaste kiss on your lips. You stare at him with an surprised expression, cheeks flushing his lips in a devilish opened-mouth smile. 

“love u~” he said flirtatiously, handing lower the bag down so you can grab it. 

“ha ha yeah,” you deadpanned as you pinched his cheek softly. “and you realize you could have kissed me without that, right?” 

“yea, butt where's da fun in dat?” 

You rolled your eyes and smiled as you reached into the bag to take out your food. It looks like the same thing on earth, yet under close examination, the nuggets has small legs on them...all right. As you take a bite, you noticed that Marvus isn’t eating anything. As you swallowed, you asked if he got anything to eat. 

“i ate b4 i got here,” he stretches as soon as he gets up, shucking his jacket off as he heads to the bathroom.  
“you go ahead n eat, n maybe l8ter we cn have sum fun~ ;o)” 

You blushed and looked away shyly, the sounds of chuckles and squeaky shoes fading as a door opens and closes. 

As you enjoy the contents of your meal, all the bad feelings that have troubled you had washed away, replacing your thoughts with fluffy things.


End file.
